I Declare War
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: "On possessions, on dictatorship, and that kid overthere with the foxy face. I don't care why, but he's mine!" They, yes them, both of them declared it outloud ... in their head, just their head.


_**Chapter 1**_

_Everyday, I watch you quietly under the layers of my mask._

_Everyday, I follow you silently on the path we share but never walk together. _

_Your ability to shine, __to bring joy to everyone around you makes me jealous._

_It was all because you never realized my love, my dedication to you._

"..."

_How foolish of me to believe that I can monopolize your attention._

_When I can't even look you in eyes and say,_

"..."

_I like you._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto-kun, __I like you._

"..."

"Sakura. Stop writing. Let's go."

Pure green orbs stared at the last line. Closing the leather bind diary, tucking a stray strand of blossom hair behind her ear, Sakura gracefully lifted her delicate body from the desk and walked toward the voice. On the way, from the corner of her eyes, _he _sat in the back by the window. Merrily laughing with his friends, his crispy blue eyes shined brighter than the summer sky.

Suddenly, their gaze met and he smiled brighter to acknowledge their moment but she quickly turned her head away. The sudden wind carried her long blossom locks to swirl around her face, to cover the redden hue of her cheeks. That very same wind fluttered her book opened to the latest page, where the last line of her writing hid under lines of scribble.

"What do you want for lunch?" Masculine voice pulled her back to reality. Emeralds met obsidian. The pair of deep orbs added more beauty to the face of an olympian god.

"Anything is fine." She softly answered only for him to hear. Ignoring the surrounding gazes, the whispering rumors, she pulled out a hair band from her wrist to tie her hair in a high pony tail. She knew well he doesn't like it when her hair fly everywhere when they are outside, especially on the roof top.

"We should go now before they are out of bread," Backing into the hall way, he waited for her to exit the classroom. Quietly, they walked toward the café of their highschool, Konoha H.S., like every other day. And like every other day, they are constantly followed by pairs of watchful eyes.

_"Again?"_

_"She should leave him alone.__"_

_"Argh!" _

_"That senior from Hibiya High."_

_"Why must he follows her all the time?!"_

_"It's unfair."_

_"Sai-senpai is ours!" _

"Are you alright?" Her escort suddenly asked her.

"About what?" Unwavered from the bickering noises, she didn't care for the nonsense of inferior minds. Since the days of preschool, Sakura was always the center of attention. Crowned the title of Icy Blossom, her exotic beauty had caused uproars wars among the male population of the region far and near. And the knight besides her, Sai Shadou, was not someone to take lightly of.

Straight face, he stopped their journey before the café and looked down at her. After a short moment, he replied, "Nothing." He knew no matter how he asks, he would never understand whatever that rumbles through her mind. It didn't help much even when he had known her since she was still a tiny fetus.

[...]

_'Hm...so refreshing.' _The wind lightly blew across her cheeks. Pink lashes fluttered open. Sakura slowly greeted the afternoon sky now lightly tinted orange. "Sai-kun." She turned her head on his lap and wondered. "How long have I been asleep?" She realized they've been on the roof top since last period. But before Sai could answer, helpless cries echoes once again through out the school yard.

"Kaichou-sama! Where are you Kaichou-sama! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp us!~~~"

_'What now...' _Heaving out a long sign, Sai leaned his head to the side to see a team of second year student government running around the court-yard like headless chickens.

"You should go before they run down walls and dig up the yard for you." Getting up, Sakura lightly patted her uniform. "Again." Like all the times they couldn't find him. "I can go home by myself."

Reaching out to tug her pony tail, he insisted, "Wait for me by the front gate in thirty." He didn't want a repeat of last event and before that.

Emeralds pouted lightly but agreed.

[...]

_Little by little, steps by steps, I gently touch my heart_

_My heart that I keep in a jar, sealed by pressure _

_Of my feeling-_"-For you. To you. I cradle a delicate rose from wilting" His shocking voice stopped her from continuing. "Oh. Did I bother you Sakura-chan? Don't stop writing, it sounds nice."Her head whipped around to meet the bright foxy face of Naruto Uzumaki. Covered in layers of sweats with dirt and appeared randomly from the shrubbery, this poor boy had no clue what kind of damage he had just done.

Red, her face beamed up from being so close to him that she could feel they shared a breath.

Scratching his blond head, he thought for some reasons Sakura always gave him the same reaction. Seeing her recoiled from him, he changed the question. "Still waiting for Sai?" She gave him a soft nod. "You don't talk much do you Sakura-chan." How could she when she couldn't even hold long gaze at him. Flustered, Sakura kept still. Ears perked up. Naruto picked up a distanced disturbance charging his way."Well, I gotta run. I'll catch you in class you tomorrow okay? Keep writing. Let me read the rest when you're done." He gave her a grin before disappearing again...into another shrub.

Before Sakura could collect her thoughts. another body jumped out from the same shrub. "UZUMAKI! YOU SON OF A FUCKING COCK!" And the soccer team captain, Kiba Inuzuka, was on a hunt. "WHICH WAY DID THAT DAMN STICK WENT TO?!" He demanded an answer then turned around to face the well-known Cherry Blossom of Konoha now on the floor, _'Shit' _and the captain of school Kendo club AKA the Second Year President or simple know as 'the knight who would beat the shit out anyone hurting Sakura Haruno.'_  
_

_'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit' _Was all his mind could think of.

[...]

"My. My. My. What's going on over there? School violence?" Peeling off his guardian visiting pass, the name Itachi crumbled up before hitting the trash can nearby. "Are you sure..." Looking over to the body standing besides him, Itachi crossed his arms to lean against the pole. "...this is the kind of school you want to transfer to?" He was actually enjoying watching the commotion. _'That kid sure knows how to kick.'_

Impassively stared ahead. "Hn," was his only respond.

* * *

I don't care. I'm doing it again. lol


End file.
